Reborns
by Tricksterz
Summary: When Nikki and her sister Amber are kidnapped by an organization, they figure out that their whole lives have been a lie. Will accept who they are? Or more importantly, step up to their new responsibility?
1. Chapter 1

I remember it clearly: the day my sister, Amber, and I's life went straight to hell.

We had gotten home from school when my mom came over to us. "Nikki, Amber. Pack your bags. We're going on a trip." She was pale, and her eyes wouldn't stay still.

"Mom, what's-" I started to ask, but right then, there was pounding on the front door.

"Rachel and Anthony Vargas! Give us the nations!" A heavy-accented voice bellowed.

"Mom?" Amber asked, her amber eyes wide. "What are they talking about?"

There was a crash and the hammering of feet. Our mother knelt down and touched both of our cheeks. "Girls, I love you. Go find your father." She gave us a small push.

My sister broke down. "Mom!" Amber turned and started towards her, but I grabbed her wrist, turn, and fled.

A shot rang out, and the thud of a body was heard. Tears started to come to my eyes, but I shook my head, knowing to save the rest of my family.

We entered the garage where our father was. "Dad." We both ran to him and he hugged us.

"She's dead! Mom's dead!" Amber sobbed.

"Shhhhh," He whispered and petted her hair.

Then Amber was ripped out of our dad's grip. She screamed as a man lifted her off the ground. "I've captured Italy," He spoke into a walkie-talkie. A mumbled reply was heard and the man smiled. He took out a gun and pointed it at our father.

"No!" I screamed and jumped in front of him as the goon pulled the trigger. I felt the bullet ripe through my flesh and I fell to the ground.

"Nikki!" Amber screamed.

The mumbled voice from the walkie-talkie spoke again. The man replied. "Uh, sir? I shot Romano..." The voice roared back and the man flinched. I groaned, holding my stomach. Why wouldn't I just die? Then, I was fine. The agony evaporated and I heard something fall with a cling on the ground. My eyes looked to the floor to see a bullet. _What the hell?_ I thought. My gold orbs then wandered up to my stomach. The shirt was stained with blood, but there was no sign of a wound.

"N-nikki?" Questioned a frightened, confused Amber.

Without replying, I charged the goon, but was swept off my feet. "You bastard! Let me go!" I struggled, kicking and punching the man. He just chuckled.

"Don't struggle, love, or I might have to hurt you." The man's voice had a British accent. Then, he turned to our father, and without saying a word, shot him between the eyes. Amber screamed, but she was hit over the head and her eyes rolled back into her head as she went limp.

"Amber!" I shrieked. No one hurts my sister. Then, an object hit me over the head and the world faded to nothing but darkness


	2. Chapter 2

_Aw, my head,_ I thought when I finally regained consciousness.

"Ze transformation vas quick," I heard a voice note. My eyes snapped open to dark brown orbs looking at me.

"Ah, you are avake, ja?" The person asked.

"You are all up in my face, _JA?" _I snapped back. I blinked, confused. it wasn't because I was tied to a chair. My voice had changed, and it wasn't because of the fake German accent. It was slightly deeper, and held an accent I couldn't place.

"I can see why zis vun vas easily identified az Romano," The man announced.

"And I can see how you're still a virgin." I replied, looking at him from the buzz cut, to the lab coat and to the loafers he wore.

He ignored me. " I vould like to ask you some questions. Vhat iz your name?"

"George Lopez," I instantly replied. "What's yours?"

The German opened his mouth, then glared at me. "Zat iz incorrect. Your name iz Nicole Vargas. However, you vill be called Lovina."

"Bite me."

"Do you have any special skills?" He asked.

"Well, I can sing some kickass jazz."

"Enough!" The scientist screamed.

I tsked. "Anger management. Someone write that down."

He raised his hand to hit me. "Doctor!" The man froze, then dropped his hand. "Your work here is done. Make the call." He stormed out the door, pushing past a woman with dirty blonde hair and cold eyes standing by the door.

"Well, if you're gonna join the party, I'm going to have to see the invitation." I snapped at her.

She ignored me as a screen lowered. It flickered on, a man's face filling it. He had a dark tan, chocolate hair, warm and playful green eyes, and a smile on his lips. "Hola, this is Antonio Frez-"

"I know who and what you are, Spain." The women said calmly.

"What do you mean, senorita?" The man, Spain, asked. He looked puzzled by the statement.

" I also know what happened sixty-two year ago."

Something dashed across his features, but it was too quick for me to catch. "I do hope you know what you are getting yourself into, _amiga,_"

"I do." She said and gestured towards me.

Spain followed the gesture and gasped. "Lovi?"

"I'm Nicole! Please, what's-" I was cut off as the woman slapped me across the face, my head turning sharply to the side.

"It is okay, Romano! Boss Spain is on his way!" The screen went black, and was raised back up.

I looked at the lady. "I hope your torture is worse than that slap, because it was pathetic."

She scoffed as two men came in and literally dragged me out of the room. They look me down hallways and around corners until the goons threw me into a dungeon-type place.

My knees hit the ground hard and I sucked in a breath. "I have a question." I managed to get out before they left. They stopped and turned to me.

"What?" One of them snapped.

"Your interior decorator. What's their number?" I smirked as they just walked out and slammed the door.

I sat there in the dark, thinking. The results of my thoughts were three words: "Well, this sucks."

Boredom made the next hour feel like days. I was lying on the floor when the door opened.

"Take me to your leader," I said sarcastically. Then, something landed on me. I choked.

"Dang. Looks like someone doesn't have a sense of humor," I taunted. The door shut, the person who opened it not taking the bait.

"Nikki?" The thing that landed on me asked.

"Amber?" I sat up and cupped her face in my hands. Her face was sticky. Blood.

I released her face and got up. I found a wall and started to search for a light-switch. No luck.

"Hey! I know you're listening! TURN ON THE LIGHTS!" I yelled. The lights flickered on. "Thank you!"

I looked around the room. It was small, the floor made of stone, and bunk-beds chained to a wall. The beds only had pillows on them.

My eyes wondered over to my sister. She had an ugly bruise on the side of her cheek, and her nose was bleeding heavily.

"Holy shit." I rushed back over to her. I knelt down and ripped off a part of my shirt and began to dab at her nose. "What happened?"

"They made a video call to a man named Germany. He had slicked back hair, cold blue eyes and a neutral expression. They told him I was someone named Italy and said they'd hurt me if he didn't come. He didn't believe them, so they beat me up to convince him." Her voice broke and I hugged her, anger filling me.

"It'll be okay. Come on, let's go to bed." We got up and went over to the beds. I took the top and she took the bottom. Before I went to bed, I actually looked at Amber.

Her brown hair was now red, her hazel eyes amber, and she had a curl sticking out. What the hell was going on


End file.
